Motor vehicles equipped with a bench seat with three seating positions include two side-by-side buckle assemblies. Often in this situation, passengers become confused when seeking to buckle a latch plate assembly of their seatbelt assembly to the correct buckle assembly.
This document relates to a new and improved seatbelt assembly that avoids any potential confusion by providing a color coded system for matching the proper latch plate assembly with the proper buckle assembly. Advantageously, the color coded system incorporates light sources in the matching buckle and latch plate assemblies that illuminate in a particular color to allow matching even in low light conditions.